The Journey of Crimson Crown
by DarthRedbeard
Summary: Crimson Crown was just an ordinary pony. Scratch that, he was an Alicorn from another land. This is his story during his time in Equestria to when he became the ruler of his home. There will be Alicorn OC's
1. The New Alicorn

Celestia and Luna were on their way to the Crystal Empire in an attempt to stop King Sombra from bringing more pain and suffering to the people. They were resting in the woods when a pulse of magic ran through them.

"Did thou feel that, sister?" Luna asked.

"Indeed I did," Celestia replied. "We shall investigate in the morning."

"I just wonder what it was. I shall go and investigate right now." Luna got up and walked away to where the pulse came from.

"Blast! That's the last time I let someone else teleport me someplace." This pony was trying to get away from Sombra's forces who had pursued him the moment he appeared near the palace. "Come on, almost out of trouble." Just as he said this, he ran into a dead end. "Me and my big mouth." He tried to turn and run the other direction, but was surrounded by Sombra's men.

"You're surrounded. Give up and we shall take you to our king to be executed!" The leader ordered.

"Not a very tempting invitation," the pony replied. Unknown to them, Luna was on the top of the cliff watching the whole thing. When she saw the guards advance on the pony, she got ready to stop them, but was shocked by what the random pony did next. He brought out a set of wings he had hidden and flew into the air while firing spells at his attackers.

'Another Alicorn!' Luna could not believe there were other Alicorns around. The guards were soundly defeated as the new Alicorn landed away from them. Luna decided to teleport back to her sister to inform her of this new discovery.

"Are you sure, Luna?" Asked Celestia. She too was in shock that there was another Alicorn, and from the way this one fought, he or she was not from Equestria.

"I am sure. There is another Alicorn out there. It also appears Sombra wants this one dead." The two decided to just get to bed and find the Alicorn after their fight with Sombra. That night, Luna had a strange dream. She found herself in the middle of a massive palace.

'What is this place?' She looked around to find multiple Alicorns talking. She soon recognized the one from earlier. He was dark blue with a red mane. The blue hat and glasses seemed different for an Alicorn, but she assumed for them, it was normal. What stood out, was his cutie mark. It was two black crossed swords, just like the flag he was showing. With him were two more Alicorns. One with a crown and the other with a mask.

"This new flag will be perfect for our new empire, Crimson. The one with the crown said. "You shall be rewarded after you complete a task for me."

"What do you wish for me to do, Thomas?"

"You should call him, King Smith!" The one with the mask exclaimed. The other one just laughed.

"He can call me that. He is the founder of the Imperial Army and Navy. The task is to head for an unknown place called the Crystal Empire. There have been rumors of a tyrant there that must be wiped out. After that, travel to the many places throughout the world. See the sites and learn as much as you can."

"Yes, sir." The one now known as Crimson left the room. Luna watched him leave, just as the one with the mask ran up.

"What do you want, Deceit?"

"I can help you travel there much quicker if you will allow me."

"Fine, but make it quick." He was soon enveloped in a white light and sent to the Crystal Empire. The dream soon switched to his arrival.

"Intruder! He is here to kill the king!" Luna soon saw him running to where she first saw him. Before the dream could continue, she felt a nudge on her shoulder. She woke up to find Celestia standing over her.

"What were you dreaming about, Luna?"

"That Alicorn I saw, I saw into what brought him here. He is on a quest for a King he serves, and was teleported right in the middle of the Crystal Empire. I also got his name. It seemed to suit him cause of the mane, and his cutie mark is two black crossed swords."

"Then we must be careful of this new Alicorn." The two got up and ate breakfast before flying off to the Crystal Empire. Not long after taking off, they heard spells and screams in the Crystal Empire. When they arrived, they found Sombra's guards knocked out and the new Alicorn fighting Sombra.

"Give up, you cannot win against me."

"That remains to be seen!" Sombra soon unleashed a deadly spell, knocking the other Alicorn out.

"Now you shall be destroyed!" Before Sombra could strike the killing blow, Celestia and Luna appeared and drove Sombra back. Sombra decided to use a spell to make the Crystal Empire disappear for centuries. Luna grabbed the Alicorn before he could vanish with it and brought him to a safe place. Luna and Celestia used their healing spells to wake the Alicorn. A few minutes later, he opened his eyes to find himself in the woods.

"Where am I?"

"You're among friends." The voice made Crimson jump to the ceiling, causing him to hit his head hard on a beam. He turned and saw the two Alicorns watching him.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"My name is, Celestia, and this is my younger sister, Luna. What is your name?"

"Crimson Crown. One of three founders of the Imperial Empire." He answered. He got out of the bed and walked to the nearby window. Luna noticed he was the same height she was.

"What is the Imperial Empire?" Celestia asked.

"We're a group of different ponies that live together. I lead the Earth ponies. The King leads the Pegesi, while another leads the Unicorns. Only one main ruler, while me and the other try to help keep peace among our ponies."

"Sounds like Equestria."

"I was sent here to deal with Sombra, but I failed. I need to get out there to fight him."

"There's no need to. He is gone now."

"Then you two have done what I couldn't."

"What about those guards you fought yesterday and today?" Luna asked.

"How did you know?"

"Because, we felt the magic pulse when you arrived, and I went to see what it was. I saw you fight those guards that went after you. I can also tell you fought the guards on your way to fight Sombra. You're by no means weak."

"I know that my king would not send me here unless there was something for me to learn. I now realize, he sent me here to learn from the two of you." He turned to the two Alicorns. "Will you be willing to teach me what I must learn?"

"Of course we will." Celestia said. "You should also know, you will be learning from the princesses of Equestria." Crimson's mouth dropped ten feet with that revelation.

"Then I shall not let you down." He said as he bowed. The three soon set off for Canterlot.


	2. Arrival First Night Training

When the three of them arrive at the castle, they immediately walk into the main hall

"I'm sure you'll find everything ok here" Celestia said, but noticed their companion just stopped, eyes narrowed, as he looked down the hallway.

"It's too quiet here." Said Crimson. Luna looked at him in surprise.

"Is something wrong with quiet?" she asked.

"No, but I have a feeling that something is about to happen." Crimson replied.

"I think everything will be fine." Celestia told him, as she walked further down the wall. Not ten steps later, she ends up being hoisted in a net, as a strange creature appears.

"Oh poo. I was trying to catch that new one. How did you know about this?"

"I live outside the most fearsome woods in my homeland. I always make sure to keep my guard up." He soon teleported both him and Luna back ten feet, as whipped cream soon lands where they were once standing.

"Thanks" said Luna.

"I had a feeling you didn't want to fall for any pranks, so consider us even, since you did save my life." Crimson soon released Celestia as she turned towards the creature. Crimson noticed she was about to blow, so he conjured up some earplugs for both Luna and Him.

"DISCORD!" After a five-minute rant, everyone decided to turn in for the night.

That night, Crimson woke up and walked outside to get some fresh air. While outside, he heard someone walk up to him

"I thought you were asleep" he turned and saw Luna to his right.

"Just something I like to do at night time. My king always said I had a thing for the stars." the two shared a laugh before speaking again. "I guess, for me, spending most of my time in the woods has made me appreciate the night sky."

"Thanks for the complement" Crimson turned to her in surprise.

"You're the one responsible to this?" He asked

"Yes, I am" Luna replied

"You're Welcome. I guess, for me, spending time outdoors over the years has helped me quite a bit. Spent years living in run down cities never helped. I was lucky to make it out alive sometimes."

"What about your parents?" Luna asked.

"They were killed by some vandals. Had to live on my own for a while. Finally settled down in a small cabin. Spent most of my life there farming or woodcutting." Crimson answered.

"But why would you need to do that? You're an Alicorn." Luna asked in surprise. Crimson just began to laugh.

"Actually, I was born an earth pony. I only got this way when I was deemed worthy. I was outside, taking care of my crops, when my home was caught in the middle of a battle. I just dropped my equipment and joined in. I ended up fighting against the same vandals that killed my parents. Killed them, and I guess attracted the attention of the warlord I helped. I joined up with his forces, and help create the army we have today. It was during the final siege, I proved worthy to be an Alicorn. Took me by surprise. Was given a chance to rule a certain area of the Empire, but chose just to lead the earth ponies. Higher up, would be the nobles, but I refused to be one of them. I guess that wraps up my tale of my life till today." As soon as he finished, he noticed Luna had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. Why did you have to deal with all that?"

"I guess that's what my life will be."

"Don't you have friends?"

"Not really. I get along with the king, but he is my boss. Really not much in the way of friends."

"Well, you have one now. First, I believe you need to get to bed. You have a lot of training to do tomorrow." Luna bean to usher him towards his room. Before he could walk into the room, Luna gave him a small hug. "Good night, Crimson." She let go and flew into the night sky as Crimson went to bed.

The next morning, Celestia and Luna were eating breakfast, waiting for their friend to wake up.

"Luna, could you go and wake him up. It's almost time for him to train, and he hasn't even eaten yet." Celestia tells her. Luna got up and walked to the guest room. When she entered, she noticed the bed was empty. She looked around and saw Crimson lying on the floor, asleep, with what looked to be some traps around him.

"Discord!" Luna called.

"What, it wasn't me." He replied. He soon walked up to the trap. "Does he really think that this little rope can stop me?" The rope was hanging from the ceiling with the end on the ground tied into a circle. Discord steps over the rope, only to find himself caught by a net."

"Rule one when sleeping in unknown places," Crimson says as he wakes up. "Always make sure you are well protected. That includes somepony that likes to prank others." Discord just grumbles about the fact that he cannot prank this new Alicorn.

"I came to let you know breakfast is being served." Luna tells Crimson, trying to hold back her laughter about Discord failing his pranks.

"I'll be there in a bit." Crimson replied. Luna returned to the dining area to tell Celestia about what happened. Crimson soon arrived and all three of them finished eating, before it was time to start training.

"Alright, let's see what you got." Celestia says as she casts a spell on multiple targets. They moved towards Crimson and tried to punch him, but Crimson dodged and started tearing the targets up with his hooves. Soon, another group of targets arrives, shooting spells at him. Crimson tries to dodge, but some of the spells hit him, as some flying targets come in and attack. Crimson gathers up his magic, and unleashes as spell, knocking out the dummies.

"Looks like you can fight hoof to hoof, but you lack in other places." Celestia notes. After an hour break, Celestia and Luna decide to go against him to see how he fights against other Alicorns. Luna fires her spells first, only to have them deflected by Crimson's shield. Before he could counterattack, Luna sends another spell his way, causing him to dodge as Celestia fires at him. For the next few hours, Crimson spent most of his time dodging the Princesses, even though he was able to get a few spells off, he missed every time. Before he could use another spell, Discord shows up and uses one of his spells to keep Crimson from moving as both Luna and Celestia send a combined spell at him, knocking him to the wall.

"DISCORD!" Celestia's eyes turn golden as she approached him. Discord chose that moment to flee, fearing what Celestia had planned.

"Blast that hurt." Crimson said as he got up, rubbing his head.

"I believe that's enough for today," Celestia tells Crimson. "Go ahead and relax the rest of the day."

"Right." He replied. He walked back to the guest room and laid down on his mat in the floor again, trying to contact his leader to tell him what happened. After a few attempts, he was able to contact him.

"Crimson. It's great to hear from you. Were you able to succeed?" He asks.

"No I wasn't. However, I did run into the rulers of this land called Equestria. They have agreed to help me gain control of my magic and flight." Crimson explains.

"That is very good. I would talk more, but I believe you will be having company soon. Maybe before you leave, you could talk to them about a trade agreement. We could learn many things from them, and they could learn things from us."

"I'll talk with one of them about it." Crimson tells his king. Just before they could continue talking, there is a knocking on the door. Crimson gets up and opens it to find Luna.

"I just came to see if you were alright. Also, I overheard you talking to somepony, and wanted to come in." Luna explains.

"Of course." Crimson opens the door fully as Luna walked in. She watched Crimson head over to what looked to be a picture of one of the Alicorns she saw in Crimson's dream. "Luna, this is Thomas Smith. Leader of the Imperial Empire."

"Actually, I'm just one of three. Crimson is one of them." Thomas replied. Crimson just looks away.

"I told you, I only represent the Earth Ponies, not lead them. I prefer the whole General idea anyhow." Luna just watches them, not knowing of what is going on.

"From what Crimson has told me, you and your sister are the rulers of this land, am I right?" Thomas asks Luna. Luna nods her head. "Then I would like to open up a trade and Alliance agreement, if your sister will allow it. The main thing is that it will need to be between the rulers, and Crimson here is the only Imperial leader in Equestria, so he will take over for me on this part."

"He will have to take part in a Royal Blood Promise." Luna explains.

"We do the same thing. It will be a cake walk." Crimson just groans.

"I have never done one before. You have."

"Well now you will. I will let you go. Remember Crimson, you will be needed back home soon, so don't get any ideas of staying." Thomas cuts the communication off, as Luna walks over to Crimson.

"So that was your leader?" she asks. Crimson just nodded his head. "Strange Alicorn. And what is that third one like?"

"You don't want to know" Crimson tells her.

"Alright, I'll let you go to bed." Crimson begins to head for his mat, but Luna stops him. "This time, go to the bed over there. You need to rest after today." Crimson decided not to argue, went to the bed, and relaxed. "Good night, Crimson." Luna says as she leaves the room to go and raise the moon. 'I wish the rest of the ponies were a little more like Crimson about the night sky.'


End file.
